Cherry Blossoms
by Ayame101
Summary: While walking home, Kagome saves a young kitsune named Shippo. What happens when she meets his older brother, Inuyasha? Will Kagome find true love in this half-demon or will fate step in and tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters...they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

**Cherry Blossoms**

The sun was just starting to set over the city. Kagome was resting under her favorite tree, thinking about her mother when she heard her best friend Sango call her name. "Kagome! Kagome, are you up here?" she heard Sango yell as her friend came into view.

"Over here, Sango!" Kagome answered back . "What are you doing on this hill?," asked Sango, smiling at her friend. "Nothing...just thinking...about mom." smiled Kagome. "Oh...it's been a year since the accident, hasn't it?" asked Sango as she sat on the damp grass next to Kagome. "Yeah, but the doctor's say she could wake up at any time now." sighed Kagome. Sango hated to see Kagome so sad...she was almost like a sister to her. "Don't worry Kagome, your mom will be out of a coma soon." said Sango as she grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Thanks, Sango...well we better get back to work or your brother will kill us!" smiled Kagome as she wiped off her waitress uniform.

Sango and Kagome worked at the diner owned by Sango's little brother, Kohaku. When they got back inside the diner, most of the customers were leaving. " Hey Sango, you and Kagome can go home early...I'll lock up!" said Kohaku as he carried away dirty dishes.

"Are you sure?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah...it's fine." smiled Kohaku.

"I'm gonna stay and help him...Kami knows he needs it. Will you be okay going home, Kagome?" asked Sango in a very caring tone.

" I'll be fine."

" Okay, be careful...see you tomorrow." said Sango as she hugged her best friend.

"Bye." waved Kagome as she left the diner.

Kagome only had to walk a few blocks to get home. " It's awfully quiet tonight." said Kagome as she went up the steps to her house. " Where's my key?" asked Kagome to herself. As Kagome fumbled for her key, a scream broke the peaceful silence of the night.

" AHHHHHHHH! STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed a young voice.

" Huh? Someone's in trouble!" gasped Kagome as towards the scream.

When Kagome rounded an alley corner, she saw a young boy being attacked by a dog. The boy turned and saw Kagome looking at him.

"HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!" screamed the boy at Kagome.

" HOLD ON!" cries Kagome as she searched for a weapon to fend off the dog. Kagome saw a pile of rocks next to a dumpster and grabbed them. _"I hope this works," _thoughtKagome as she threw them at the dog. One of the rocks hit the dog right in the forehead and it whimpered as it ran off.

When the dog was gone, Kagome immediately ran to the crying boy.

" Are you okay?" asked Kagome as she grabbed the small boy's hand.

"Yeah...but my hand hurts." said the boy, looking at Kagome, relief in his eyes.

"Come on...I'll take you to my house and fix your hand." smiled Kagome.

" Okay." smiled the boy back.

When they got to her house, Kagome sat the boy on her couch and went to get supplies for his hand. As Kagome was dressing his hand, the boy began to talk.

"Thanks for helping me...my name is Shippo Takahashi." smiled the red headed boy. " I'm Kagome Higurashi...and your welcome." giggled Kagome at Shippo's cuteness. "How old are you?" Kagome asked. "I'm eight, but my birthday's in six days!" laughed Shippo, as Kagome finished his hand. "There you go Shippo...but you should go to a hospital just in case...okay?" smiled Kagome.

" Okay...I'll get my brother, Yashy,to take me."said Shippo as he hopped off the couch.

"You have a brother?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah...his real name is Inuyasha, but I call him Yashy for short."

" That's a nice name...how about I take you home now?"

"Okay...I hope Yashy's not mad at me for being late." sighed Shippo.

" Don't worry...I'll tell him what happened." smiled Kagome as she grabbed her house keys and opened the front door.

Kagome and Shippo got into Kagome's red convertible and started driving. The ride was only about 20 minutes from Kagome's house. When Kagome drove up to the house, her mouth fell open. The house was basically a mansion considering how tall it was. In front of the huge house was a beautiful garden with many different kinds of flowers.

"Wow! Your house is beautiful, Shippo!" gasped Kagome.

"Yeah, but brother wants to move since mom and dad are dead now."sighed Shippo as he got out of te car.

"I'm sorry." said Kagome.

"You didn't do anything...silly!" laughed Shippo as he walked up to the door.

Before Shippo got to the last step, the door opened and a white-haired boy with dog ears stood holding the door handle.

"Shippo! Where have you been?! I was about to out searching for you...you little runt!" yelled the boy. "Sorry, Yashy, but a dog attacked me and Kagome had to fix my hand...see!" said Shippo, showing his brother his hand. " Wait...a dog did what?!" asked the boy again.

"Um...yeah...a dog was attacking him and I saved him."said Kagome, looking at the handsome dog-eared boy.

"Huh...Oh! I'm sorry...I'm Inuyasha Takahashi." said Inuyasha, finally noticing Kagome.

"Hi...Kagome Higurashi."bowed Kagome.

"Shippo...go inside and wash up for dinner."said Inuyasha, stepping off the porch. "Kay...bye Kagome!" giggled Shippo as he skipped inside. "Bye!" laughed Kagome.

"Thanks for saving my runt of a brother." said Inuyasha as he closed the door. "Your welcome...just take him to a hospital to be safe." smiled Kagome. "I will...so Kagome what shrine do live at?" asked Inuyasha smiling. " I live next door to one...how did you know?" asked Kagome shocked. "I have a very sensitive sense of smell and I smell purifying oils in your hair." smiled Inuyasha. "Oh...well I better get going...make sure you take Shippo to the hospital." blushed Kagome as she walked to her car.

"Don't worry...I will." smiled Inuyasha, his silver-white hair blowing in the wind.

"Bye." waved Kagome as she started to drive off.

The next day, Kagome decided to visit her mother in the hospital. When Kagome got to her mom's floor, she saw her mom's neurosurgeon.

"Dr. Midoriko...how's my mom today?" asked Kagome with flowers in her hand.

"She's fine and stable...it should be any day now...go and see her."smiled the doctor.

"Thanks...for everything." smiled Kagome.

"No problem." said Midoriko, walking off to check on more patients.

When Kagome opened the door to her mom's room, she saw her mother peacefully sleeping in her bed.

"Hi mom...I brought you flowers." said Kagome, kissing her mother's forehead and placing the flowers on the table.

"Oh mom...I met the sweetest little boy yesterday...his name was Shippo and he's so full of energy! Not to mention he has a cute little fox tail as well!" laughed Kagome. "He also has an older brother named Inuyasha...and guess what...he has dog ears!" smiled Kagome. "I never thought demons could be so cute!" laughed Kagome again. "Maybe you'll get to meet them when you wake up, but I doubt I'll ever see them again." sighed Kagome as she sat in a chair by the bed.

Suddenly, Kagome heard a familiar voice call her name. "Kagome!" yelled Shippo from the door way.

"Shippo?!" gasped Kagome as she saw the boy running towards her. "Hi, Kagome!" shouted Shippo hugging Kagome. "Hello, Shippo...what are you doing here?" asked Kagome.

"Brother brought me to the doctor to make sure my hand was okay!"smiled Shippo.

"Inuyasha's here?!" blushed Kagome. Then Kagome heard another familiar voice from the doorway. "Shippo! How many times do I have to tell you to not run off like that?!" yelled Inuyasha. "Sorry...I just wanted to see Kagome."sighed Shippo as he got off Kagome's lap. " Oh...hello again Kagome." smiled Inuyasha. "Hi..." blushed Kagome. "Kagome, who's this lady?" asked Shippo pointing at Kagome's mother. " That's my mom...her name is Kira." smiled Kagome at Shippo. " Wow...she's pretty like you!" laughed Shippo. " Thanks?" giggled Kagome. " Shippo, I think we should be leaving now." smiled Inuyasha at Kagome. "No, I want to stay!" yelled Shippo. Just then, their was loud bang at the door and everyone turned to see Sango with a huge mark on her head.


	2. Chapter 2

" Oh my gosh! Sango are you alright?" shouted Kagome, running to her best friend.

" Yeah...I just need to watch where I'm going...I'm not the most coordinated person in the world." laughed Sango. " Who are they?" asked Sango, looking at Inuyasha and Shippo.

" Oh, excuse me...Sango, this is Inuyasha and his little brother Shippo...Shippo, Inuyasha, this is my best friend Sango." smiled Kagome.

" Nice to meet you." all three said at the same time. " So Inuyasha...how does a dog demon end up with a kitsune as a brother?" asked Sango sitting down. " Sango! Don't be rude!" shouted Kagome embarrassed.

" It's okay Kagome...Shippo is actually my adopted little brother...my parents found him on the street one day and decided to adopt him." smiled Inuyasha at Shippo. " Yeah...and Yashy is the best big brother ever!" laughed Shippo. " Well, I think we better go...it was nice meeting you Sango and to see you again Kagome...and it was nice to meet you mother." said Inuyasha heading to the door.

" Bye Kagome, bye Sango!" said Shippo, giving both of them a hug.

" Bye!" said both girls watching the two brothers go out the door.

As soon as Inuyasha and Shippo left, Sango pounded her best friends with questions about the two.

" Oh my gods! He is so cute! How did you meet him?!" asked Sango, jumping up and down. " Calm down Sango! I only meet them yesterday when I saved Shippo from a dog and took him back home." smiled Kagome as she fixed her mom's hair. " You should totally ask Inuyasha out!" shouted Sango. " I've only seen the guy twice!! Geez, Sango calm down! Besides, don't you have to meet Miroku in a little while?" asked Kagome, grabbing her purse.

" You right! I gotta go! We'll talk about this later! Bye!" said Sango as she flew out the door.

" Well, I'll come back soon mom...I promise...just hurry a wake up soon okay? I miss you soooo much." sighed Kagome as she kissed her mother goodbye and left the room.

" _Please wake up soon...please._" thought Kagome as he walked to her car with tears about to fall.

As Kagome was walking to her car, she felt like someone was watching her. She had just started to get her keys out of her purse, when a figure popped out in front of her.

" Ahhhhhh!!" screamed Kagome and dropped her keys.

" Kagome! Kagome, it's me." said Inuyasha, laughing.

" Inuyasha! You jerk! You scared me!" shouted Kagome, picking up her keys.

" I can see that." laughed Inuyasha again.

" It's not funny...where's Shippo?"

" I took him to his friend's house."

" That fast?"

" I'm a half demon, remember? I'm really fast at whatever I do." smiled Inuyasha, showing a little fang.

" What do want?" asked Kagome, opening her car door. " I wanted to make sure you got home alright." said Inuyasha as he got into the passenger seat. " Just make yourself at home." said Kagome sarcastically. " Thanks!" grinned Inuyasha. " Ugh!" sighed Kagome.

Kagome started the car and started to drive. For the most part, the ride was silent and peaceful...until she got closer to home.

" So, Kagome...how long has your mom been in a coma?" asked Inuyasha looking at the beautiful girl next to him. " About a year...she was in a bad car accident." frowned Kagome. " I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad! I was just curious!" said Inuyasha sitting up from his relaxed position in the seat. " No! You didn't! It's fine!" smiled Kagome. " Where's your father?" asked Inuyasha, sitting back. " I don't know...maybe somewhere in Kyoto with his other family."sighed Kagome. " Well at you you have parents _somewhere_ in the world...both of mine are dead." frowned Inuyasha. " I know Shippo told me...I'm sorry." frowned Kagome as she pulled into her driveway.

" Well, thanks for keeping me company, Inuyasha." smiled Kagome opening the door. " Anytime..." said Inuyasha, pouncing out of the car. " So, are you just going to run back home?" laughed Kagome, getting out her house key. " You bet...I'll see you later, Kagome." smiled Inuyasha as he started to run off. " Tell Shippo I said hi." waved Kagome. " Will do!" said Inuyasha as Kagome watched him run off into the trees and she couldn't help but smile at the half demon.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day as Kagome was working, she was trying to figure out what she would get Shippo for his birthday. " I wonder if he likes video games?" asked Kagome to herself as she poured water in to the cups of one of her customers. " Thanks." said the customer. "You welcome." smiled Kagome back.

" Hey Sango, what do you think I should get Shippo for his birthday?" asked Kagome, picking up a tip. " I don't Know...something little kids like." answered Sango giving a customer their change from the cash register. " Thanks...you're a big help." said Kagome rolling her eyes. " Maybe you should ask Inuyasha the next time you see him." said Sango staring out the window. " Good idea!" smiled Kagome walking up to the register. " Well...now's your chance!" smiled Sango pointing out the window.

" Huh?" asked Kagome as she looked out the window and saw Inuyasha heading towards the diner with some other boys. " Ahhh! I can't let him see me in my uniform!" cried Kagome as she ducked under the register counter. " Kagome? What are you doing?" asked Sango looking at her crazy friend. " Inuyasha's coming! I don't want him to see me in my uniform! I'm not here okay Sango?!" whispered Kagome from under the counter.

" Sure." said Sango, crossing her fingers behind her back.

When Inuyasha entered the diner, he immediately noticed Sango behind the counter. " Hello again...Sango right?" smiled Inuyasha. " Yeah...hi again." smiled Sango. "Do you work here?" asked Inuyasha looking at her uniform. " Yeah, my little brother owns the diner...Kagome works here too you know?" said Sango kicking Kagome under the counter. "Owww!" whispered Kagome. " Is she under the counter?" asked Inuyasha, hearing Kagome's whispers. " Come on up Kagome." smiled Sango. "I swear to Kami...I'll get you back."said Kagome getting up. " Why don't you go fill Inuyasha's amd his friend's oreder." grinned Sango in a devilish way. " Hello Kagome." laughed Inuyasha. " Hi." blushed Kagome. " Cute uniform..."winked Inuyasha going to sit down.

After Kagome filled Inuyasha's table's order she took over the cash register and let Sango wait tables. A few minutes later, Inuyasha came up to the register to pay. " I have to say...those were really good burgers." smiled Inuyasha handing Kagome the money along with a note. "Thanks..." blushed Kagome taking the money. " See ya!" waved Inuyasha leaving.

After she saw him leave, Kagome opened the note and read it. " I'll see you tomorrow night in the park at 7:00." read Kagome. Her face suddenly felt hot when she realized what the note meant. " Kagome are you okay?" asked Sango. " Yeah...I just got asked out on a date by Inuyasha." smiled Kagome. " What?!" shouted Sango. "Are you going?" she also asked. " Of course..." smiled Kagome.

The next day all Kagome could think about was her date with Inuyasha. " I wonder where we're going? I hope we don't stay in the park all night." said Kagome as she tried on a dress in front of Sango. " Either way it should be romantic...tonight's a full moon so it will be really romantic, no matter what." sighed Sango. " Your right...I like this dress the most...what do you think?" asked Kagome. "Yes!" smiled Sango.

After shopping with Sango, Kagome went home to get ready for her date. Kagome got so wrapped up in making herself look pretty, that she lost track of time until she looked at the clock...

" 6:57! Oh no! I'm going to late!" yelled Kagome as she raced to get her purse and fled out the door. When Kagome got to the park, Inuyasha was already waiting for her. " I'm sorry Inuyasha! I lost track of time!" gasped Kagome, out of breath. " Hey...7:15 isn't too bad." laughed Inuyasha. " What happened to your hair...and your eyes." asked Kagome, now looking at the black-haired and brown-eyed Inuyahsa. " This always happens on the night of the new moon...I turn into a human...do you like it?" asked Inuyasha. " Yeah...your still handsome to me." laughed Kagome. " Well, shall we go to dinner?" smiled Inuyasha. " Yes, let's." smiled Kagome grabbing hold of Inuyasha's arm.

" So Inuyasha, how long have you and Shippo been living alone?" asked Kagome, twisting her spaghetti. " About 4 years...we lived my other brother for a while, but it didn't work out, so we moved back to our parent's house." said Inuyasha taking a sip of his drink. " You have another brother?" asked Kagome stunned. " Yeah...he's older than me and his name is Shessomaru." sighed Inuyasha. " You sound like you don't like him." said Kagome. " I love him, but sometimes he can be kind of overbearing." said Inuyasha eating his pasta. " I have a little brother too...his name is Souta, but he's in America right now...exchange student." smiled Kagome.

After eating, Inuyasha and Kagome walked through the park still asking each other questions about themselves. " Do you have a job, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, holding his arm. " I work for my uncle's communications company." smiled Inuyasha. " Wow... your pretty independent." giggled Kagome. " So are you...you live alone, have a job, and visit your mother in the hospital." said Inuyasha. " Well yeah...I don't want my mom waking up and finding she doesn't have a house anymore." smiled Kagome. " True." laughed Inuyasha.

Just then a group of seven boys approached Inuyasha and Kagome. " Well aren't you two cute together?" asked the leader of the of the group.

"Who are you?" asked Inuyasha standing in front of a scared Kagome.

" I'm Bankotsu...and they call us...The Band of Seven." laughed the leader.


	4. Chapter 4

" Well, Bankotsu...I suggest you and your Band of Seven leave before you get hurt." growled Inuyasha. " Sure...we'll leave...once you hand over that little cutie behind you." said Bankotsu looking at Kagome. " Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, very frightened. " Don't worry Kagome...I won't let this bastard put his hand on you." growled Inuyasha. " Oh really...Jakotsu...deal with this...mutt...will you?" asked Bankotsu to one of his boys.

Suddenly, one of the boys lunged at Inuyasha and Inuyasha pushed Kagome out of the way. " Kagome! Run!" yelled Inuyasha fighting off Jakotsu. "No! Inuyasha !" screamed Kagome, getting off the ground. Kagome watched in horror as the five other boys attacked Inuyasha. " Kagome! Go! Run!" yelled Inuyasha between the punches to his face.

When Kagome tried to run, she felt a hand grab her waist and start pulling her towards the secluded end of the park. " Let go!" screamed Kagome, struggling to get free. " Why my brothers deal with your little boyfriend...me and you are going to have a little fun!" laughed Bankotsu, running off towards the back of the park. " No! Inuyasha! Help! Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome as she was being dragged by Bankotsu. " Kagome! Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha trying to fight off the five boys. " I wouldn't worry about her...my brother is going to take _good_ care of her." laughed Jakotsu. " Bastard!" yalled Inuyasha as he punched Jakotsu.

Bankotsu had pulled Kagome to the most secluded part of the park. " Please! Let me go!" cried Kagome, tears running her face. " Your even cuter when your crying." smiled Bankotsu. Bankotsu threw Kagome to the ground and sat on top of her. " Please! Nooooo! Noooooo!" screamed Kagome at the top of her lungs. " You can scream all you want but I put a barrier around this part of the park...so no one can hear you." " Nooooo! Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome. " Don't worry it will only hurt for a while." smiled Bankotsu, pulling up Kagome's dress. " No! Bankotsu! Stop!" cried Kagome as she struggled to get up. " Say my name again."said Bankotsu as leaned down to kiss Kagome. " No! Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome.

An hour later, Kagome's screams had ceased and all that could be heard was crying and laughing. " Now, that didn't hurt did it?" laughed Bankotsu as he zipped up his pants. Kagome laid on the floor with her dress in tatters, unable to say a word. " If I'm lucky, I might have left a little present in there!" laughed Bakotsu as he ran and left Kagome on the ground.

Kagome's mind was a blank and even though she opened her mouth to yell, nothing came out but sobs. Somehow she gathered her strength and crawled to a nearby tree where all the pain and memories flooded back her.

After somehow dealing with the rest of the Band of Seven, Inuyasha ran through the park screaming Kagome's name.

" Kagome! Kagome! Where are you?!"

" Kagome! Kagome! Answer me!" yelled Inuyasha, serious worry in his voice.

As he was running, Inuyasha saw a figure against a nearby tree. " Kagome?" yelled Inuyasha as he ran towards the tree. When he got to the tree, he saw Kagome's horrible condition. Her hair was matted, her was dress in tatters, her face dirty except for the tear streaks down her face. She also has bruises on her arms and legs.

" Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry." said Inuyasha, hugging her. As soon as Kagome's cheek touched Inuyasha's, she let out a horrific wail. " Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" cried Kagome, clenching onto Inuyasha's shirt. " I'm so sorry Kagome, I wasn't fast enough! This stupid human form!" said Inuyasha with tears in his eyes. " Inuyasha...he...he..." cried Kagome. " I know, I should get you to a hopital." said Inuyasha. " No! I've had enough of hospitals!" yelled Kagome standing up. " Kagome! Listen! You could get pregnant!" shouted Inuyasha, standing up as well. " No!" yelled Kagome, running towards her house. " Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha, chasing after her.

Kagome was running bare foot on the street, when she felt a hand grab her arm. " Kagome! You have to go to the hospital!" shouted Inuyasha, grabbing onto her shoulders. " No! I'm not to a hospital! I've had enough of hospital's! The last time I went to the hospital my mother was near death and before that, my grandfather died! I don't care if I get pregnant! I just want to home! Let go!" yelled Kagome, breaking Inuyasha's grip on her arms.

" Kagome! Come back!"yelled Inuyasha, letting her go. Inuyasha ran off toward home wondering if he ever would see the girl he loved smile again.

When Kagome got home she took a hot shower and went to bed. As she drifted off the sleep, Kagome couldn't help but think about her mother and how she would ever be able to smile again.

That night, Kagome dreamed of all the pain she had ever experienced in her young life.

_4 Weeks Later_

" Hello?" asked Kagome, answering her telephone. " Inuyasha! Where are you?" asked Kagome. " I'm about to visit my mom, but I'll call you later and you can come over then...okay...bye." said Kagome, hanging the phone. It had been 4 week since the rape and Kagome was getting better everyday with Inuyasha's help.

Kagome had been worried about getting pregnant, so had taken pregnancy tests, but they all came out negative. She hadn't told anyone about it because she didn't want them worrying about her.

When Kagome arrived in her mother's room, there were doctor's gathered around her mother. Panic suddenly took over Kagome's body.

" What's wrong?! What happened?!" asked Kagome. " Kagome! She's awake! Your mother is awake!" smiled Dr. Midoriko. " What?! Really?!" asked Kagome running to her mother. " Yes, but you can only talk to her for a while." said Dr. Midoriko, motioning for the others to leave the room.

When Kagome reached the bed, her mother's beautiful brown eyes were staring at her. " Kagome? Is that my Kagome?" asked her mother in a weak voice. " Yes mom, it's me." smiled Kagome with tears in her eyes. " Wow! You've grown since the last time I saw you." smiled her mother. " Oh mom! I've missed you so much!" cried Kagome as she hugged her mom. " I've missed you too, darling!" said Kira, crying as well. " Will she be able to come home soon?" asked Kagome, looking at Midoriko who had stayed in the room. " Maybe, we'll do some more tests to make sure everything is working properly." smiled the doctor. " Oh Kagome, I remember hearing your voice when I was asleep, so I just followed it until I woke up." smiled Kagome's mother.

" Yes Kira, Kagome came to visit you almost everyday while you were asleep." smiled Midoriko. " Well, Aunt Midoriko did most of the work." smiled Kagome. " Okay Kagome...it's time to take your mother for her tests." frowned Dr. Midoriko. " No! I want to stay!" shouted Kagome, grabbing her mother. " It's okay sweetie, come back tomorrow." smiled Kira, rubbing her daughter's cheek. " Okay...I love you mom." said Kagome, kissing her mom. " I love you too." smiled Kira.

On the drive home, Kagome couldn't stop smiling. Her mother was awake! But just as soon as the happiness filled her mind, Bankotsu's face took it away. The rape started to invade her mind and Kagome had to pull over. " Bastard!" yelled Kagome as she cried on the steering wheel.

" Are you going to see Kagome, Yashy? I want to come!" shouted Shippo watching his brother. " Yeah...I'll be back soon and you are staying here...okay?" said Inuyasha opening the door. " I want to ask her why she didn't come to my birthday party!" frowned Shippo. " I'll bring her over soon okay...you can talk to her then." sighed Inuyasha. " Okay..." frowned Shippo. " Okay...be good for the sitter...I won't be gone long." smiled Inuyasha. " Bye!" said Shippo, going to his room.

Kagome was watching t.v. when she heard the doorbell. " Who is it?" Kagome asked, going to the door. " It's Inuyasha!" answered the ringer. " Inuyasha!" smiled Kagome, opening the door. " How are you Kagome?" asked Inuyasha coming in. " I'm better...you?"answered Kagome closing the door. " Fine." smiled Inuyasha sitting on the couch. " Guess what...my mom's awake!" shouted Kagome. "That's great!" said Inuyasha, hugging Kagome when she sat down. " I know...I want her to meet you...will you come with me tomorrow?" asked Kagome. " Sure...Kagome...are you sure your okay? You look like you've been crying." said Inuyasha staring into her eyes.

" I'm fine..." frowned Kagome. " Kagome...if you want to talk..." said Inuyasha. " No...I'm okay...really, Inuyasha." said Kagome, giving him a smile he could probably see through. " Kagome...you need to talk about it...to feel better." said Inuyasha, grabbing her hand. " I can't! It hurts too much!" said Kagome, tears in her eyes. " I know, but you'll feel better." smiled Inuyasha. " So you say...every night I go to sleep, I see his face and relive what he did to me! It's torture!" cried Kagome, jumping off the couch. " I know how you feel Kagome, I have so much guilt inside of me..." frowned Inuyasha.

" Why? It wasn't your fault, Inuyasha! You protected me and I thank you for that." said Kagome, sitting back down.

" I swear...That bastard is going to pay for what he did to you!" yelled Inuyasha, his ears twitching.

" No! Inuyasha! I just want to put it behind me." begged Kagome.

" But I can't put it behind me! Don't you get it Kagome?! I really care about you and to see you like that...it was like I died inside." frowned Inuyasha. " I want to hurt anyone who wants to hurt you!" said Inuyasha, looking into Kagome's brown eyes.

" Really?" asked Kagome, stunned at what she was hearing. She hadn't realized it before, but she cared about Inuyasha the same way.

" Really?" asked Kagome, stunned at Inuyasha's burst of emotion. " Yes...your very special to me Kagome...and I couldn't stand seeing you like that." said Inuyasha. " I care about you too, Inuyasha...you're the most gentle and compassionate guy I've ever met...even if you are a half demon." giggled Kagome looking at Inuyasha's ears. " I've never felt like this about anyone before...Kagome...I love you." said Inuyasha, touching Kagome's cheek.

" Well then, I must be special to make you feel like this." laughed Kagome, touching Inuyasha's cheek in return. " More than you know." smiled Inuyasha, kissing Kagome. When Kagome felt Inuyasha's lips on hers, she couldn't help but kiss him back.

" Will you stay for a while?"

" Only if you want me to..."

" I do...more than **you** know." smiled Kagome as she kissed the demon she loved so much once again.

Inuyasha stayed with Kagome until the sun started to go down. " Kagome...I hate to leave you...but I promised Shippo I wouldn't be gone too long and the su is starting to down." said Inuyasha, looking at Kagome raise off his chest. " It's fine...I know how much he probably misses you...oh my gods...I totally forgot about his birthday party!" shouted Kagome. " Yeah...he told me this morning and he was upset about it." laughed Inuyasha. " Oh no! I'm sorry...here...let me get his present." said Kagome, running to her bedroom. " Tell him I'll come see him soon, okay?" said Kagome, handing Inuyasha the present.

Kagome walked Inuyasha to the door. " Don't forget about meeting my mother tomorrow." smiled Kagome. "I won't...Kagome, I love you." said Inuyasha, kissing her goodbye. "I love you too." smiled Kagome, kissing him back.

When Inuyasha got homehe gave Shippo his present. Shippo ripped the paper right off of it. " Cool! It's a new video game and a new vest! Tell Kagome thank you!" said Shippo, hugging Inuyasha. " You can tell her when she comes to visit...okay?" smiled Inuyasha at his little brother. " Kay...I love Kagome!" shouted Shippo.

" So do I..." smiled Inuyasha, going to bed.

At home, all Kagome could think about was Inuyasha. " He really is amazing and I love him so much." smiled Kagome as she looked out her bedroom window.

A few minutes later, Kagome heard knocking at her front door. " Hello?Who is it?" asked Kagome, heading to the door. " It's Sango, open up!" yelled Sango from other side of the door. " Hey Sango, what's up?" smiled Kagome, letting her in her friend. " WHAT'S UP?! What do you mean 'what's up?' I haven't seen or heard from you in days! Are you okay?!" asked Sango, frantically pacing around Kagome's living room.

" Calm down, Sango. I'm fine." lied Kagome.

" Are you sure? You haven't shown up for work or called me! I thought you might dead or something!" yelled Sango, tears in her eyes.

" Sango! Calm down! I'm fine...I've just been busy is all." said Kagome , grabbing her friend. " Busy with what?" asked Sango. " Well...mom is awake." smiled Kagome. " What?! Really?! Oh, Kagome, that's great!" shouted Sango, hugging Kagome.

"Have you seen her?"

" Yeah, but they had to do some more tests on her, so I'm going to see her tomorrow with Inuyasha." said Kagome, sitting on the couch.

" How is Inuyasha?" asked Sango, sitting next to Kagome. " He's great and so is Shippo..." smiled Kagome with a glow in her eyes. " He kissed you, didn't he?" asked Sango, smiling. " How did you know?" blushed Kagome. " I can see it in your eyes." giggled Sango. " Oh...I love him so much, Sango, more than anything." smiled Kagome.

Kagome told Sango everything that happened between her and Inuyasha...everything except the rape. " Wow...I wish Miroku would tell me like that...well I gotta get going...will I see at work soon?" asked Sango, heading to the door.

" Yeah, I promise...bye Sango." waved Kagome, watching her best friend get in her drive off. " I'm going to tell her about Bankotsu...but not right now." sighed Kagome as she went to bed, ready to see her mother in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Kagome and Inuyasha went to visit her mother. " I hope she likes me...I mean...I am part demon." said Inuyasha, nervous. " Don't worry, she'll love you...just like me." said Kagome, kissing Inuyasha's cheek.

The two walked into the hospital and rode the elevator to Kira's room. Kagome could feel the nervousness generating off of Inuyasha, so she took his hand and gave him a smile as she opened the door.

" Mom?" asked Kagome as she entered the room. " Kagome, darling, come in." smiled Kira, putting down the book she was reading. " Hi mom...I have someone I want you to meet." smiled Kagome, walking in with Inuyasha, holding his hand.

" Well hello...my your handsome." smiled Kira. " Thank you." blushed Inuyasha, his ears twitching. " Mom...this is Inuyasha Takahashi...my boyfriend." smiled Kagome. " Boyfriend! Well, Kagome I must say...you have nice taste...and in demons no less!" laughed Kira. " It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Higurashi." bowed Inuyasha. " Please, call me Kira." said Kira, signaling for him to come near her.

" Sit down, both of you." smiled Kagome's mother. " So, how did you two meet?" asked Kira. " Um...Kagome saved my little brother Shippo from a dog." smiled Inuyasha. " My Kagome was always one to help others." smiled Kira. " Oh my gosh, mom, Shippo is the cutest little kitsune you'll ever meet...he's like a little firecracker!" laughed Kagome.

" Where are your parents, Inuyasha?" asked Kira, sitting up in her bed. " Well...their both dead, so it's just me and my brother."frowned Inuyasha. " Oh...I'm so sorry." sighed Kira. " It's fine...it was a while back, anyway." smiled Inuyasha.

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kira talked until visiting hours were over. Kagome and Inuyasha said goodbye to Kira and said that they would be back. As the two were walking back to Kagome's car, Inuyasha let out a breath of relief. " What's wrong?" asked Kagome. " Nothing...I'm just glad she likes me." smiled Inuyasha. " Well of course she does! You have a way of making people happy...which is why I love you so much." laughed Kagome as she reached to kiss the man she loved so tenderly.

Kagome drove Inuyasha home and kissed him goodbye. " Hey Kagome, we should bring Shippo the next time we visit your mother." smiled Inuyasha. " Sure thing...I love you!" said Kagome starting to drive off. " I love you too!" waved Inuyasha, opening his front door.


	6. Chapter 6

_A week later_

" Hey Sango! I need three cokes!" yelled Kagome, across the diner. " Sure!" answered Sango. Kagome had been getting better everyday, but two days ago, she started to feel really sick. " Kagome! Sango! We're closing in 10, so hurry up with those customers!" shouted Kohaku. " Okay!" answered both girls. As Kagome started to leave, she started to feel really sick.

" Kagome, are you okay? You look like your about to barf." said Sango.

" No, I'm fine...see you later." said Kagome, leaving.

Kagome had a strange feeling, so she went to the drug store and picked up a different pregnancy test than the one's she used before. When Kagome got home, she went to the bathroom and did the test. When she saw the results, she started crying. A few minutes later, she went to make sure she hadn't looked at test wrong...it was the same result..._**positive**_**.**

The next morning, Kagome went to the doctor to find out for sure. " Well, Ms. Higurashi...you are indeed pregnant." smiled the doctor. " I can't be! I took 4 pregnancy tests! Only the last one was positive!" shouted Kagome. " Sometimes pregnancy test can be defective and if you test to early, you'll get a negative result." said the doctor. " How am I suppose to tell my boyfriend I'm pregnant?!" asked Kagome. " Most people just rip it off like a band-aid." laughed the doctor. "How far along am I ?" asked Kagome. " About five weeks...we'll schedule you for an ultrasound soon, okay?" asked the doctor. " Sure..." sighed Kagome.

Kagome could hardly drive herself back home because the thought of telling Inuyasha was too horrifying. Once again, that night in the park came flooding back to her. " It's not fair! That bastard Jakotsu keeps going on with his life, but what about me?! I have to suffer?! It's not fair!" screamed Kagome.

Kagome's house phone and cell phone rang all night, but she couldn't bear to talk to anyone right now. Everytime Inuyasha's named popped up on her phone, she cried.

" I can't talk to him. If I hear his voice...I'll lose it!" cried Kagome.

" How am I suppose to tell mom?! She'll be horrified!" yelled Kagome as she cried herself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_3 weeks later_

Kagome needed to see to her mom badly. She couldn't tell her about the rape or pregnancy, but she knew if she went, she wouldn't be able to lie. Kagome hadn't spoken to Inuyasha since they went on their date 4 weeks ago. She knew he was worried, but she couldn't see him. As Kagome sat on the park bench, someone called her name. " Kagome!" yelled a familiar voice. When Kagome looked up, she saw Shippo. " Shippo! Hello!" said Kagome. " You haven't came to see me!" said Shippo, hugging Kagome. " I know...I promise I'll come soon." smiled Kagome. " I'll go get Yashy...he wants to see you." said Shippo running off. " No! Shippo!" yelled Kagome.

When Kagome saw Inuyasha look at her, she took off running. " Kagome! Kagome! Stop!" she heard Inuyasha yell behind her. " No!" yelled Kagome, tears running down her face as she ran. As Kagome was running, she looked back to see Inuyasha and when she did, she heard a car horn. When Kagome turned around, see saw a car headed straight for her. " Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha, as he pulled Kagome out of the way.

" Watch where your going!" yelled the driver, speeding away.

" Kagome! Are you crazy?! You almost got yourself killed!" said Inuyasha, grabbing her arms. " Let me go, Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome. " No! What's wrong? Why did you run from me?" asked Inuyasha, holding her arms. " It doesn't matter! Let go!" yelled Kagome, tears rolling down her face. " Kagome! Talk to me!" yelled Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha! Is Kagome alright?!" yelled Shippo from across the street. " Stay over there, Shippo!" yelled Inuyasha to his brother. " Inuyasha, please, let me go!" cried Kagome. " Not until you tell me what's wrong!" yelled Inuyasha. " I'can't!" answered Kagome. " Yes you can, you can tell me anything!" said Inuyasha, loosening his grip. Kagome stared into Inuyasha's eyes and just couldn't hold it in anymore. " I'm pregnant, okay?! Now, leave me alone!" cried Kagome, running towards her house. " Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha.

" Brother, what's wrong with Kagome?" asked Shippo, running over. " Nothing...Shippo, why don't go back and play. I've gotta talk to Kagome...tell Ms. Usaki I'll come get you later!" yelled Inuyasha, running after Kagome. " Inuyasha!" yelled Shippo, watching Inuyasha run off.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome was at home crying on the couch, when she heard the doorbell. " Go away!" yelled Kagome. " Kagome...let me in." said Inuyasha from the other side.

" No!" answered Kagome. " Kagome...please." begged Inuyasha. Kagome heard the worry in his voice and decided to let him in. When Inuyasha saw his girlfriend, he immediately embraced her.

" Inuyasha! I'm sorry!" cried Kagome into Inuyasha's chest. " You did nothing wrong." said Inuyasha, carrying her to the couch. Inuyasha's shirt was starting to stick to his skin, from all of Kagome's tears. Inuyasha hugged Kagome even closer, when he sensed all the pain flowing through her.

" Why didn't you tell me?" asked Inuyasha, pulling Kagome from him. " I couldn't...I didn't want you to leave me." cried Kagome. " What?! Kagome...look at me." demanded Inuyasha. Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's ember eyes. " There is nothing in this world or the next that would ever make me want to leave you." smiled Inuyasha.

" Really? I love you, Inuyasha!" said Kagome, hugging him.

" I love you too." smiled Inuyasha, kissing Kagome.

" You know...I never thought I'd be a mom at age 19."

" So, you've decided to keep it?"

" Yes...even though the circumstances of how this baby came about were horrible...it's still my baby." sighed Kagome, rubbing her stomach.

" Your right...and only if you want me to...I'll claim this baby as my own." smiled Inuyasha. " Are you sure, Inuyasha? That's a huge emotional decision." Kagome. " I don't care...I love you and no matter if it's Bankotsu's baby or mine...I will love it more than anything in this world." smiled Inuyasha. " I love you, Inuyasha." said Kagome, kissing her demon boyfriend hard.

" Inuyasha...I think it's time for me to tell mom...tell her everthing." said Kagome, cleaning up lunch she had made for them. " Are you sure?" asked Inuyasha. " Yeah...I can't stand hiding it from her." sighed Kagome. " When are you going to tell her?"asked Inuyasha, getting up to help Kagome. " Tomorrow...but I need you come with me." smiled Kagome, embracing Inuyasha.

" You know I am." said Inuyasha, hugging her back and kissing the top of her head.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Inuyasha and Kagome went to the hospital. When they opened the door to Kira's room, Sango greeted them. " Hey you two!" smiled Sango.

" Sango! What are you doing here?" asked Kagome. " I came to visit your mother." answered Sango. " Kagome! Inuyasha! Come in!" said Kagome's mother, sitting in a chair near the bed. " Mom! Your out of bed!" shouted Kagome, running to her mother. " Yes, the doctor said I need to start getting my strength back." smiled Kira. " You look great Ms. Higurashi." smiled Sango.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and knew it was time to tell her mother. " Mom...me and Inuyasha came here to tell you something...something I've been hiding for a long time." frowned Kagome. " What is it, darling?" asked Kira, frowning too. " Well...mom...I'm pregnant." sighed Kagome, looking at Inuyasha. " Oh Kami! Sweetie! That's wonderful!" yelled Kira, hugging Kira. " Congradulations! When did you and Inuyasha...?" asked Sango.

" No! It's not Inuyasha's!" shouted Kagome with tears forming in her eyes. " What?!" asked Sango and Kira at the same time. " She's right, It's not mine...it's Bankotsu's." frowned Inuyasha, taking Kagome's hand. " Who's Bankotsu?" asked Sango. " He's...he's...the guy who raped me." sighed Kagome, tears rolling her face. " WHAT?! You were raped?!WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" screamed Sango. " I couldn't! I was scared!" yelled Kagome. " Come here, baby." said Kira. Kagome went to her mother and cried her lap. " It happened when me and Kagome went on our first date...I tried to save her, but I was in my human form...so I couldn't get to her time." frowned Inuyasha. " Are you keeping the baby?" asked Sango. "Yes, and I intend to claim it as my own." said Inuyasha, smiling at Kagome.

" You're a good man." said Kira to Inuyasha. " Oh, Kagome...I'm so sorry." said Sango, going to hug her friend. " It's fine...I've better with Inuyasha's help." smiled Kagome. " Do you know what happened to Bankotsu?" asked Kira. " No! I never want to see him again!" yelled Kagome. " Well, I plan to love this grandchild, no matter the circumstances...and I'm proud of you Kagome for being so strong." smiled Kira.

" Really? I thought you would be disappointed with me." said Kagome.

" Never...and you have the greatest support system in the world to help you through this." smiled Kira, kissing her daughter's forehead.

" I love you, mom." said Kagome, hugging her mother with all the love she could give her.

_5 months later_

" Wow! Kagome, your belly is getting big!" said Shippo, rubbing Kagome's stomach. " Shippo! Be nice!" said Inuyasha, giving Kagome a glass of juice. " Thank you." said Kagome to Inuyasha and Shippo. " I'm going to be an uncle!" yelled Shippo, sitting down to play his video game.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and saw the joy radiating off of Shippo.

" Yes you are Shippo...and I think you'll make a great uncle too." laughed Kagome.

" So, Kagome...you birthday is in 3 days...what do you want?" asked Inuyasha, sitting next her.

" Nothing...I already have the best gift right here." said Kagome, rubbing her stomach.

" Well me and Shippo are going to get you presents anyway." smiled Inuyasha, kissing Kagome's forehead.

" Yeah! It will be the best presents ever!" shouted Shippo.

" Well...thank you...both of you." smiled Kagome.

Kagome looked at Shippo and Inuyasha and realized that for the first time since the incident, she felt absolutely safe with them. She felt like nothing bad had happened to her in the first place. She knew that from now on...her and her family will be happy for a very long time.

" Kagome, are you okay?" asked Inuyasha, looking at Kagome's blank stare.

"Huh?...I'm fine...I'm just imaging what our baby will be like." laughed Kagome. " I bet they'll have your beautiful personality and look like you too." smiled Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha...I promise that the next child I have...it will be yours...in every way." smiled Kagome, looking into Inuyasha's beautiful eyes.

" Oh, Kagome...I love you so much." said Inuyasha grabbing Kagome and kissing her with all the love he had for her.


	10. Chapter 10

" Happy Birthday Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippo said at the same time. " Thank you guys! Come on in!" said Kagome, closing her front door. " Hello you three." smiled Kira, coming from the kitchen. " Ms. Higurashi! You're here!" shouted Sango. " Yes, it's my first day back home." smiled Kira. " I'm glad to have her back." smiled Kagome. " How are you feeling, Kagome?" asked Shippo. " I'm fine." laughed Kagome. " I think it's time Kagome opened her presents." smiled Kira.

Everyone went into the living room to watch Kagome open her presents.

" Mine first! Open mine first!" yelled Shippo. " Okay...what pretty wrapping paper." smiled Kagome. When Kagome opened the present, her eyes grew very wide. " Oh Shippo! It's so cute!" said Kagome, holding up a beautiful baby blanket. " Yeah, I picked it myself...it has boy and girl teddy bears on it, so it doesn't matter what the baby is." smiled Shippo. " Thank you! I love it!" smiled Kagome giving Shippo a hug and kiss. " Here, Kagome." said Sango, giving Kagome her present. " Oh Sango...what a beautiful jewelry...thanks so much." said Kagome, putting on the bracelet. " I have one too." smiled Kira. Kagome opened her mother's present and was shocked. " What a beautiful silver rattle...mom it's beautiful." said Kagome, hugging Kira. " The best for last, I guess." laughed Inuyasha, handing Kagome a small bag.

When Kagome looked in the bag, she reached in a picked up a small velvet box. Kagome opened it. " Oh...my...gods!" gasped Kagome. " It's a diamond ring!" yelled Sango. " Isn't this a little expensive for a birthday present, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. " Not for my future wife." smiled Inuyasha. " Your future what?" asked Kagome staring at her boyfriend.

" Kagome...I love you so much...you mean the world and more to me...and to Shippo...I can't stand living another day without knowing if you'll be wife?" asked Inuyasha, kneeling in front of Kagome. " Oh, Kagome..." smiled Kira. " Please marry Yashy, Kagome, then you and me could play all the time!" said Shippo. " Inuyasha...I love you and Shippo so much that there is nothing that would ever keep me from saying yes." smiled Kagome.

" Yes!" shouted Shippo as he watched Kagome kiss his brother. " What a birthday!" laughed Kagome's mother. " When will the wedding be?" asked Sango. "Right after the baby is born." smiled Kagome. " That's only in a few months!" said Kira. " Yeah, but I don't want to walk down the aisle looking like a huge pumpkin." laughed Kagome. " As long as you say 'I do', I don't care what you look like." smiled Inuyasha as he grabbed his beautiful fiancee' for another kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

_4 months later_

" Congradulations, Ms. Higurashi, you have a beautiful baby girl." said the nurse, handing Kagome her baby. " Oh, she's beautiful." smiled Inuyasha as he kissed Kagome. " What's her name?" asked the nurse. " Her name is Ayame." smiled Kagome. " A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." smiled the nurse as she left the room. " She looks just like you, Kagome." smiled Inuyasha. " She does, doesn't she?" asked Kagome, kissing Ayame. " I can't believe I'm a father!" shouted Inuyasha. " I just hope you don't spoil her...or scare her with any of your demon stories." laughed Kagome.

" Inuyasha! Kagome!" yelled voices from the door. " Hey everyone!" said Kagome looking at Shippo, Sango, and her mother. " Look at my granddaughter...she's gorgeous." said Kira, kissing Ayame. " What's her name?" asked Sango, setting down some flowers she bought on the table. " Ayame." smiled Inuyasha. " That's a pretty name!...she's really tiny." smiled Shippo, touching his niece. " She's only a baby...she'll get bigger." smiled Kagome, kissing her baby.

Kira, Shippo, and Sango stayed with Kagome and Inuyasha until visiting hours were over. " I'll miss you, sweetheart." said Kira to Kagome. " Don't worry mother, I'm coming home tomorrow." smiled Kagome. " Ok, well you two be careful and I can't wait to spoil Ayame rotten!" laughed Kira as she left the room. " Your mom is amazing...I glad she's taking care of Shippo while I'm here...he really likes her." said Inuyasha, holding his daughter.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and saw that she was frowning.

" What's wrong Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. " I just can't help but feel that Bankotsu might find out about her...and try to take her." frowned Kagome. " Don't be silly...neither of us has seen or heard from Bankotsu since that night." smiled Inuyasha, giving Ayame to her mother. " I know...but that's what worries me...what if he tries to find me to see if I **did** get pregnant?" asked Kagome. " I can't bear the thought of him taking Ayame from me." cried Kagome.

Inuyasha went over and took Kagome's hand. " Kagome, I swear to you that I will never let Bankotsu hurt you or **our** daughter." said Inuyasha, staring into Kagome's chocolate eyes.

" I don't deserve you." laughed Kagome. " Oh yes you do...you just don't know it yet." laughed Inuyasha with Kagome.


	12. Chapter 12

" Ayame! Stop throwing your toys! Get cleaned up for dinner!" yelled Kagome from the kitchen. " But mommy...I was having fun!" sighed Ayame. " I don't care...do you want daddy to come home and find you all dirty?" asked Kagome , coming into the living room where Ayame was playing. " No...I'll go." frowned Ayame as she took her toys to her bedroom.

Kagome and Inuyasha had been married for 3 years. They had a beautiful ceremony and on the honeymoon, Inuyasha made Kagome his mate, which is why Kagome now had a small scar on her neck. When Inuyasha took over his uncle's company, he and Kagome had bought a house near Kira, so she could see her granddaughter whenever she wanted. Shippo, now 14 and handsome, lived with them as well.

" I'm home!" yelled Shippo from the front door. " Uncle Shippo!" yelled Ayame, running into the room. " How's my favorite niece?" asked Shippo, as he put his backpack on the floor. " I'm great...mommy's in the kitchen making dinner." smiled Ayame, playing with Shippo's tail. " I want a tail too." frowned Ayame. " No you don't...your beautiful just the way you are." smiled Shippo as he made his way to the kitchen. " Hi Kagome...dinner smells good." said Shippo as he kissed Kagome's forehead. " Hello Shippo, how was your sleep over?" asked Kagome, stirring a bowl of rice. " Is Inuyasha home?" asked Shippo sitting down. " Not yet." smiled Kagome, as she set the table.

" I'm home!" yelled Inuyasha from the other room. " We're all in the kitchen!" answered Shippo. " Hey everyone!" smiled Inuyasha. " Daddy!" shouted Ayame as she ran to her father. " Hello sweetie...did you have fun at school." asked Inuyasha, picking up his daughter. " Yeah...Mrs. Aiya put one of my pictures on the wall." smiled Ayame. " Wonderful!" smiled Inuyasha, kissing Ayame. " Hi Inuyasha." smiled Kagome, kissing him. " Hey, bro!" said Shippo, pounding Inuyasha's fist. " Hey!" said Inuyasha. " Come and eat Inuyasha before it gets cold." smiled Kagome.

After dinner, everyone watched t.v. until it was time to go to bed. " Ok Ayame, time for bed." said Kagome, turning off the t.v. " I'm not sleepy yet!" yawned Ayame. " Come on A, I'll tuck you in." said Shippo, picking up his tired niece. " Goodnight daddy, goodnight mommy." yawned Ayame in Shippo's arms. " Good night, we love you." said Kagome.

" Come on babe, we should go to bed too." smiled Inuyasha, kissing Kagome.

" Alright." sighed Kagome, not being able to shake a feeling of fear from her body.


	13. Chapter 13

As Inuyasha was getting ready for bed, he noticed Kagome looking out the window with worry in her eyes.

" Kagome, are you alright?" asked Inuyasha, grabbing Kagome's waist. " I just...I just have this feeling that Bankotsu is looking for us." frowned Kagome.

" Kagome... you're overreacting..." sighed Inuyasha. Kagome heard that and suddenly pulled away.

" No! Inuyasha! I'm serious! Everytime I go out with Ayame, I feel like somoeone is watching us!" yelled Kagome, tears in her eyes. " Kagome you're just anxious because it will be six years since the rape next week." sighed Inuyasha, looking at his wife.

" I know and that's why I'm worried! What if he does find us?! What if he attacks me again?!" cried Kagome, hugging her husband.

" Oh Kagome, you have nothing to worry about...I haven't caught his scent since that night."

" It doesn't matter, Inuyasha, the look in his eyes when he ...did it...was so cold and possessive...like he would stop at nothing to find me again!"

" I promised that I would let nothing happen to you or Ayame...and I plan to keep that promise!" said Inuyasha, kissing Kagome hard.

" I know...and I love you dearly for that but...it still doesn't stop the fears that I have." frowned Kagome, getting into bed.

" Just relax, Kagome...I promise that if I smell Bankotsu I will do everything in my demon power to top him from finding you or Ayame." smiled Inuyasha, getting into bed also.

" I love you, Inuyasha...so much."

" I love you too...very much."

Kagome fell asleep next to her husband, who she knew would protect her and their daughter no matter what.


	14. Chapter 14

_A week later_

" Come on, Ayame! Stay with mommy!" yelled Kagome at her daughter. " Coming mom!" shouted Ayme as she ran towards her mother.

Kagome and Ayame were on their way home from shopping, when a familiar face jumped out in front of Kagome.

" Hey, gorgeous!" said the man in front of Kagome.

" Oh...my...gods...Bankotsu!" gasped Kagome, dropping her bags.

" Mommy...who is this?" asked Ayame, scared. " He's nobody!" said Kagome, staring into Bankotsu's eyes. " Hello cutie...I'm your daddy." smiled Bankotsu.

" No your not!" yelled Ayame, kicking Bankotsu. " Ouch! You little brat!" yelled Bankotsu, slapping Ayame. " Mommy!" screamed Ayame. " Leave her alone! You bastard!" shouted Kagome, kicking Bankotsu between his legs.

As Bankotsu lay on the ground, Kagome grabbed Ayame and ran. " Mommy! Slow down! I'm going to fall!" shouted Ayame, being dragged by her mother.

" We're almost home, sweetie!" said Kagome with tears rolling down her face.

" I knew he would find us!" yelled Kagome.

As soon as Kagome and her daughter got home, she called Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha! Can you come home,now?...I'll tell you when you get here...okay...hurry!" said Kagome hanging up the phone.

" Mommy, who was that man?" asked Ayame. " He was nobody, sweetie, but if you see him again...run away!" said Kagome.

" Why?" asked Ayame.

" Because...because...I said so...now go to your room!" said Kagome, still shaken and tears rolling down her eyes.

" He found me! He found me! He found me!" was all Kagome could say as she waited for Inuyasha.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 25: Explanation

As Kagome stared out the window crying, Inuyasha opened the door.

" Kagome! Ayame!" yelled Inuyasha. " Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome as she squeezed her husband with all her might.

" Daddy! This strange man hit me while me and mommy were shopping!" cried Ayame, coming out of her room. " What?!" asked Inuyasha, shocked. " Ayame, sweetheart, go to your room while I talk to daddy." said Kagome. " Okay." said Ayame, going back to her room, wiping her tearful eyes.

" Kagome...what happened?!" asked Inuyasha, guiding Kagome to the kitchen table. " We were on our way home, when he just jumped out in front of me!" cried Kagome. " Who jumped out?" asked Inuyasha, sitting next to Kagome. " Bankotsu! He found us! He slapped Ayame!" cried Kagome even louder. " What?! I didn't smell his scent! How did find us?!" asked Inuyasha, hugging Kagome. " I don't know...he must have saw us walking...he even told Ayame he was her father, so he obviously must have known." said Kagome. " How did you get away?" asked Inuyasha. " I kicked him, grabbed Ayame, and ran." sniffed Kagome. " I knew he would find us! What if he knows where we live?! What if he kidnaps Ayame?! What if he tries to rape me again?! I can't go through that again! I can't!" yelled Kagome, wailing. " Calm down, Kagome! We'll deal with this together." said Inuyasha, hugging his wife very hard.

When Shippo came home, Kagome and Inuyasha told him what happened.

" We need to call the police!" said Shippo, grabbing the phone. " How will they help? The only thing we know about him is his name and he's the leader of The Band of Seven." said Kira, whom Kagome had called over too. " I know mom, but I should have called them a long time ago, maybe they can do something." said Kagome.

When the police arrived, Kagome and Inuyasha told them about the rape and recent encounter.

" Don't worry Mr. And Mrs. Takahashi...we'll try and find this guy...just be very cautious." said the officer. " We will...and thank you officer." said Inuyasha, shutting the door behind the policeman.

" I hope they find him." said Kagome.

" It will be alright, Kagome, I'm almost done with my internship at the hospital, so I can stay home more." said Shippo.

" Thank you, Shippo." smiled Kagome, weakly.

Chapter 26: House Call

_6 weeks later_

" See you later, Kagome!" waved Shippo as he left with his friends. " Bye...so, darling...should we make our famous cookies for daddy?" asked Kagome, grabbing a mixing bowl. " Yeah!" said Ayame, smiling.

While the cookies were baking, a knock on the door frightened Kagome. " Who is it?" she asked. " Delivery for Mrs. Higurashi!" answered the knocker. " Coming!" said Kagome, putting down her book. When she opened the door, Bankotsu stood there with pure evil in his eyes. " Hey baby!" said Bankotsu, barging his way into the house.

" Bankotsu...what...what are you doing here?!" asked Kagome, backing away.

" I came to see my daughter."

" She's not your daughter!" shouted Kagome, backing up more.

" Well she sure isn't that mutt's!" said Bankotsu as he grabbed Kagome's neck.

" How about we try for kid number two!" laughed Bankotsu as he dragged Kagome to her bedroom.

" No! Stop! Let go!" shouted Kagome as Bankotsu dragged her.

Ayame heard her mother screaming and ran into the bedroom. When she saw her mother, she tried to jump on Bankotsu.

" Leave my mommy alone!" yelled Ayame, throwing a baseball at Bankotsu.

" That hurt!" yelled Bankotsu as he threw Ayame against the wall.

" Ayame!" screamed Kagome as she struggled against Bankotsu's hold.

" Shut up!" yelled Bankotsu, slapping Kagome.

" Please...Bankotsu...not again!" begged Kagome as Bankotsu pushed her onto the bed.

" Don't worry, it won't hurt this time...and hey...maybe I'll play with our daughter after I'm done with you." laughed Bankotsu.

" No! You bastard!" screamed Kagome at the top of her lungs.


	16. Chapter 16

" Get off my mommy!" yelled Ayame, jumping onto Bankotsu's back and pulling his hair. While Bankotsu was distracted, Kagome kicked Bankotsu in the face. As Bankotsu was bleeding from nose, he noticed Kagome grabbing Ayame and heading for the door.

Just as Kagome got to the door, she felt Bankotsu pull her hair, which made her drop Ayame. " Mommy!" screamed Ayame. " Ayame! Run to grandma's and tell her to call daddy and the police!" yelled Kagome, trying to push Bankotsu away. " No! Mommy! No!" cried Ayame, watching Bankotsu hit her mother. " Go baby! Mommy loves you! Go!" yelled Kagome, punching Bankotsu.

When Bankotsu tried to stop Ayame, Kagome kicked him and made him fall.

" Come here!" said Bankotsu as he pulled Kagome to the floor.

When Kagome hit the floor, she felt Bankotsu straddle her.

" You even more sexy when you put up a fight...I should have fought you last time." said Bankotsu as he moved his hand up her shirt.

" Get off!" screamed Kagome, struggling.

" The more you scream, the more I get turned on!" laughed Ban kotsu as he unbuttoned Kagome's shirt.

" No! You bastard! Inuyasha! Stop!" screamed Kagome as she felt Bankotsu's hand go in between her legs.

" You even smell better this time...If I had of known better, I would have made you my mate, Kagome." smiled Bankotsu as he kissed Kagome.

" Please...Inuyasha..." said Kagome, tears streaming from her face.

" You'll much more fun with me than him!" said Bankotsu as he slapped Kagome again

Kagome struggled under Bankotsu's grip, but couldn't break it. All the memories of last came back to her and made her scream more.

Just as Bankotsu kissed her again, Kagome heard a bang against the door and heard the one voice that could save her.

" Get your filthy hands off her!" yelled Inuyasha as he sliced Bankotsu with his claws.

" Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome as she got off the floor. " Hello Inuyasha, nice to see you again...for the last time!" yelled Bankotsu as he punched Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome as she watched her husband fight her rapist.

" Kagome! Go get Ayame! She's at your mother's!" shouted Inuyasha as he elbowed Bankotsu in the ribs.

" No! I won't leave you!" yelled Kagome.

" Yeah, Kagome, stay and watch your mutt of a husband die!" laughed Bankotsu as he punched Inuyasha in the stomach.

" Go! Kagome! Go!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome ran out of the house and to her mother's, which was only three houses down. When Kira saw her daughter, she ran to meet her. " Kagome are you alright?! You're bleeding!" shouted Kira. " I'm fine! Where's Ayame?!" asked Kagome. " Mommy! Mommy!" Kagome heard her daughter yell.

" Ayame, baby, are you okay?!" asked Kagome, holding her daughter.

" I'm fine, but my head hurts." cried Ayame.

" Where's Inuyasha?" asked Kira.

" He's in the house with Bankotsu!" said Kagome.

" Kira! Kagome!" yelled Shippo, running towards them.

" Kira told me what happened! Where's Inuyasha?!" asked Shippo frantic.

" Still in the house with Bankotsu!" said Kira.

" What?! I've gotta go help him!" shouted Shippo, running towards Kagome's house.

" Shippo! Wait!" yelled Kira and Kagome, running after him.

When the three got the house, the police were puliing up into the driveway.

" Please help my husband! He's in there with a dangerous man!" yelled Kagome at the officers while she soothed her crying daughter.

When the police got to the door, it opened. There stood Inuyasha with massive blood running down his arm. " He's hurt!" yelled Kagome, handing Ayame to Shippo. " Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome, running to the house.

When Kagome got to the door, Inuyasha fainted in her arms.

" Inuyasha! Baby! Can you hear me?!" shouted Kagome, trying to wake her husband. " Inuyasha! Please! Don't leave me!" cried Kagome.

When Kagome heard Inuyasha moan, she called for an ambulance.

As Inuyasha was being put into one of the ambulances, an officer approached Kagome.

" Yes?" asked Kagome.

" Well...Mrs. Takahashi...your husband's attacker was found dead in the living room...it looks like a very bad stab wound." said the officer.

" Bankotsu is dead?" asked Kagome.

" Yes, it looks like one of them had a knife or sword and during the struggle Bankotsu got stabbed in the heart and your husband got injured." said the policeman.

" Finally...my nightmare is over!" sighed Kagome.

" Kagome! The ambulance is about to leave!" said Shippo, climbing into the ambulance.

" Okay...mother...would you take care of Ayame while Shippo and I go to the hospital?" asked Kagome, climbing into the ambulance.

" No! I want to go with you mommy!" shouted Ayame.

" I know, sweetheart, we'll see each other soon at the hospital...I love you!" said Kagome blowing her daughter a kiss.

" Mommy! Come back!" yelled Ayame after the ambulance sped away.

" Grandma, will daddy be okay?" asked Ayame, tears in her eyes.

" I don't know...I hope so." said Kira, taking Ayame back to her house.

_2 days later_

" Daddy!" yelled Ayame as she ran into the hospital room and jumped on her father's bed. " Hey sweetie...how's my little princess?" asked Inuyasha, kissing his daughter. " I'm fine...how's your arm daddy?" asked Ayame, staring at Inuyasha's cast. " It's fine...the doctor says I'll have my cast off soon because it's healing really fast." smiled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Ayame looked up when Shippo and Kagome entered the room. " See Kagome, I told you my brother is as tough as nails." laughed Shippo as he came into the room. " I know...but that still didn't stop me from worrying." smiled Kagome. " Hey Shippo, Hey honey." smiled Inuyasha. " How are you feeling?" asked Kagome, kissing Inuyasha. " A lot better now that you're here." laughed Inuyasha.

" You really had us worried, bro...I thought that low-life might have killed you." said Shippo, sitting down. " Bankotsu couldn't get rid of me that easily." laughed Inuyasha, showing fang. " When I saw you come out that door and fall into my arms, my jumped to my throat!" said Kagome. " It's okay...I'm fine...I'm just glad we can finally live in peace, now that he's dead."smiled Inuyasha. " Me too." smiled Kagome.

" Daddy...I thought you were dead...you wouldn't leave us would you?" asked Ayame. " Of course not! I love all of you too much to leave you!" smiled Inuyasha. " And we love you too." said Kagome, kissing her wonderful husband.

" When can you come home?" asked Shippo. " The doctor said in about two days...to make sure of no further damage." said Inuyasha, sipping a glass of water. " Ugh...my whole life just revovles around hospitals...maybe I should become a nurse." said Kagome, rolling her eyes. " Well, being a nurse is what brought you and my brother together...if you think about it." laughed Shippo.

" He's right, you know...if you hadn't saved Shippo that day...I never would have known what true happiness feels like." said Inuyasha, starig into Kagome's beautiful eyes. " And I wouldn't have known what being in love truly feels like." smiled Kagome, staring at her husband.

" Daddy, when you get out of the hospital, can we go to the park?" asked Ayame.

" Of course, sweetheart." smiled Inuyasha, hugging his daughter,

" We'll all go...and have a family picnic." smiled Kagome as she looked at her wonderful family.

_A week later_

" Wow! Look at all the cherry blossoms! They're beautiful!" said Kagome. " Yeah...they are." smiled Shippo.

" I found a spot! Let's put the blanket over here!" yelled Ayame, jumping up and down. " Oh, baby, this spot is perfect...right under the biggest cherry blossom tree." smiled Inuyasha, putting down the picnic basket.

" Would you guys slow down!" yelled Sango, who had also joined them. " If mom can make it, so can you, Sango!" yelled Kagome, laughing. " Stop teasing, Kagome!...What a beautiful day for a picnic!" said Kira, unfolding the balnket.

" With a beautiful family." added Kagome.

" Mommy! Look! I picked you some flowers!" said Ayame, sitting next to her mother. " Oh, they're beautiful!" said Kagome, tickling her daughter. " All this talk is making me hungry!" laughed Shippo, grabbing a sandwich. " What doesn't make you hungry?" asked Sango, sitting next to Shippo. " Looking at your ugly face!" snuffed Shippo. " Idiot!" yelled Sango as she punched Shippo in the face.

" Serves you right..." said Inuyasha as he threw a piece of sandwich at Shippo.

"Hey! I spent all morning making this food...and not for the ants!" said Kira, glaring at Inuyasha. " Daddy got in trouble!" laughed Ayame. " Are you laughing at me?" asked Inuyasha to Ayame. " Yep!" answered his daughter. " Oh, really?" asked Inuyasha, tickling his daughter.

After eating, the family decided to take a walk around the park. " Ironic, isn't it...our nightmare started at a park...and it ends in one too." said Kagome, looking at the sky. " You know Inuyasha...I'm so glad I have my family." smiled Kagome. " Me too...especially Ayame...she's the best thing that's ever happened to us." agreed Inuyasha. " Yeah...and she's going to be a great big sister." said Kagome, looking at Inuyasha. " What?" asked Inuyasha, looking at Kagome. " That's right...I'm pregnant...I got checked while you were in the hospital...I'm only about 3 weeks...but pregnant." smiled Kagome.

" Oh Kagome! I love you! I love you! I love you!" yelled Inuyasha, hugging his wife and spinning around.

" I love you too!" said Kagome laughing.

" Oh Kagome...I don't deserve you." smiled Inuyasha.

" Oh yes you do...**you** just don't know it yet." laughed Kagome as she kissed her husband with more love than she had ever before.

After leaving the park, Kagome and Inuyasha told everyone the good news.

" Oh Kagome!" yelled Kira.

" Congradulations!" shouted Sango.

" I'm gonna be a big sister!" shouted Ayame as she danced around the house.

" Yes and you'll be the best big sister ever." said Shippo.

" Way to go, bro." said Shippo as he pat Inuyasha on the back.

" Thanks, I'm so excited! I hope it's a boy!" shouted Inuyasha.

" Why? So you can teach him how to do dangerous stunts when I'm not looking?" asked Kagome, laughing.

" But...they're fun." frowned Inuyasha.

" Daddy! You're silly!" laughed Ayame.

Nine months later, Inuyasha and Kagome had a little boy named Kyo. He looked just like Inuyasha and even inherited his father's ears. Kyo also developed all the powers his father had as well, which made Inuyasha very happy.

_4 years later_

" Mom! Daddy's teaching Kyo how to jump off trees again!" yelled Ayame from the back yard.

" Inuyasha! You get my son out of that tree right now!" yelled Kagome, walking outside. " But it's fun mommy!" frowned Kyo. " Get down now!" shouted Kagome.

" Listen to your mother, Kyo." said Inuyasha, pulling down his son.

When the children went inside, Kagome stomped towards her husband.

" I was only teaching him how to be a tracker." frowned Inuyasha.

" Ugh...you never change do you?" asked Kagome.

" Only if you want me too." laughed Inuyasha.

" Never." said Kagome as leaned up to kiss her demon prince.


End file.
